Abigail Steinhauer
Abigail Steinhauer Abigail Steinhauer (born March 18 1988), publicly known by her nickname "Abby" is an Austrian Bodybuilder who attained fame for both her extraordinary physical appearance and involvement in the growth drug scene in Europe. Abigail was born in Upper Austria to German and Australian immigrants. She is considered one of the most influential figures in the European growth drug scene and a high ranking employee of HeroicOnes Inc. In her early sixteens she moved to Vienna and became involved with HeroicOnes Inc. after attempting to steal chemicals belonging to the company stashed in a warehouse. Following an accident that almost cost her life, she was taken in and cared for HO's CEO, Dr. Heros Sooniecher, whom she later married. She has since become an important instrument in the European growth drug scene, managing assets of the company both legal- and illegally. She is known to revel in public attention, such as cheers from spectators when attending public speeches and press releases of HO Industries and has become the public face of the company. However, a press release in 2010 that pointed at many supposed involvements with violent crimes, damaged Viennas image - and Abigail's - leading to influencal citizens to demand gouvernment action. The federal authorities became intent on jailing Abigail as public demand and critic became louder. Due to Sooniechers influence however, it was difficult to point her to any crimes committed. Missing evidence and key subjects disappearing or redacting statements due to blackmailing allowed Abigail to run the business with almost no consequences. In 2010, Italian police brought her in front of court for beating 3 policemen to death after several citizens reported her for causing havoc in a public transport. During the highly publicized case, Abigail pleaded not guilty on all charges and despite heavy evidence, the Jury, whom were later accused of being bribed, dismissed all charges and sentenced Abigail to a mere 2,5 years on parole which she was granted to carry out in her home country. Many court cases would follow, all of which dealt with matters the likes of criminal assault, blackmail, indecent behavior and sexual assault but did not resulted in any further charges, causing law enforcement to dub her "Silk Foot" Early life Abigail was born in Austria on March 18, 1988. She is the daughter of Thomas Steinhauer (born 1958) and Larissa Steinhauer (1960-2004). Her ancestry includes Australian and German. Her father was a shift worker in Austria’s Aluminium industry and her mother served as a member of the board of directors for Oberbank INC. The couple has had several attempts to conceive a child, all of which failed, due to her mother suffering from CMS, which resulted in still births. Larissa turned to controversial treatments with Follistatin-based drugs which resulted in the successful birth of Abigail at 3:00 AM CET. Shortly after Abigail was born, news of the extraordinary circumstances of her birth spread to the news. What had originally believed to be a litter of four pups had turned out to be a single child, weighing 19,05 Kg (42 pounds) at birth. While her father attempted to keep media coverage as low as possible, her mother saw opportunities of fame and eventually managed to sign a contract for a placement in the Guinness World Records. The marriage of Abigails mother and Father suffered greatly from this and according to her she remembers that "This event was brought up by my father many times when they argued." Abigail believes this event ultimately sparked their divorce. As a young girl, Abigails extraordinary physical abilities became more apparent. She was growing in weight at a rate that continued to baffle her parents and the media, making the Steinhauer family an ever-popular sight in local news. While her father would deny any comments about his daughters current state, he mother was often more than happy to give out information, leading to an increasingly crumbling marriage. By the time Abigail was 8 years old, her mother and father divorced. Thomas Steinhauer left Austria and changed his name and would furthermore decline the existence of his child or any relation to the family, which left Larissa in charge. As time went on, the interest of the media in Abigails life became more shallow. Her mother, who had grown accustomed to the attention attempted to re-gain "her" fame with increasingly drastic matters, including administering deviates of the growth drug Herbacertus to her daughter which indeed resulted in increased development of muscle mass, though at the cost of extensive damage to her immune system. Despite being successful at first, the spikes of media interest would extinguish quickly times over and over which resulted in her mother becoming increasingly unstable. At March 16 1999, authorities would begin to investigate the increasing complaints over Abigails violent behavior in school and soon threatened to withdraw parenting rights from her mother. Without being able to locate her father or any other close relatives, willing to take on parenting said threats were never followed through. Teenage years After finishing ground school in 2002, Abigail visited the Generalgymnasium (ger. version of high school) in Austria, though she was known to regularly skip lessons and eventually she dropped out entirely once she reached the age of 16. By this time she had already been a known name for the police, regularly being charged with shoplifting and violent behavior. Since the law in Austria allows for children to move out of their guardian’s shelter under certain circumstances, she used the abusive behavior of her mother to move into a apartment in Vienna on her mother’s lease. Once in Vienna, she quickly became a known figure in drug trafficking. She realized soon that growth drugs were becoming increasingly popular in the city and in summer of 2004 and began to shift her efforts towards securing a strong bond to Czech sources of the drug. Abigail proofed to be quite elusive in doing so, never getting caught. Her luck proofed to be short-lived however; after managing to get hold of information about the whereabouts of a large stash of chemicals and supplements belonging to HeroicOnes Inc., which had been placed in a construction site to avoid confiscation by law enforcement during a large-scale raid at one of their warehouses, Abigail attempted to steal said stash. Successful at first, she quickly found herself cornered by a private security force. In an attempt to overcome the resistance, she injected herself with a random amount of the supplements found in the stash, resulting in the mauling of 4 armed guards and critical injuring of 3 more. Her attempt to jump on a neighboring roof resulted in her dropping nearly 10m (32.2 feet) onto the pavement, causing major injuries and rendering her escape a failure. Due to the high concentration of Herbacertus in her blood, HO Inc. was concerned with the backlash it might cause if authorities found out. HO Inc. CEO, Dr. Heros Sooniecher was involved and took it upon himself to take care of the injured teen under the guise of feeling partially responsible for not having the construction site secured properly. The robbery attempt or Abigails Herbacertus-induced berserking were subsequently never mentioned. Heros Sooniecher became increasingly interested with the young canine after discovering how much Herbacertus she had injected without killing herself. He and a team of doctors proceeded to conduct an extensive cervical laminectomy in Sooniechers private plastic surgery clinic in Germany. The damage to Abigails spine was almost fatal and the laminectomy left her with chronical pain in her upper spine, shoulders and jaw area manifesting in oropharyngeal dysphagia, requiring pain-numbing drugs to compensate. Present life After receiving surgery and shelter from authorities from Dr. Heros Sooniecher, she became an unofficial test subject for the scientist who was growing increasingly obsessed with her bodies’ high tolerance to otherwise lethal doses of the Herbacertus mutagen. Sooniecher saw her as little more than anomaly at first, conducting inhuman endurance tests on the teen to verify or debunk theories he had about the mutagen and it's long-term effects. proofing resilient to even the most crude methods, Sooniecher began to grow more fond of her, eventually releasing her from captivity and offering her a position in his reign. Over the course of the following years, Abigail would become an important asset to both the company and Sooniecher himself, acting as a mercenary abroad to secure new trade routes and expand Sooniechers influence on the global growth drug market. In 2010, on Abigails 22th birthday, she married her former savior. To this day, she remains one of the companies most cherished employees, mostly tasked with securing the trade routes for raw Herbacertus. Medical Procedures Abigail is known to have undergone a number of extensive medical procedures, most notable the following: To compensate for the chronic pain caused by her spinal injuries, she received an intrathecal catheter, designed to introduce pain-numbing opiates directly into her spinal fluid. The tube is attached to a small reservoir on the back of her upper trapezius and can be refilled using hypodermic needles. This system was later changed to be fitted with a valve that allows direct access and removes requirement of needles, thus eliminating the need for being in close proximity to medical professionals. The reservoir inside the valve also greatly enhanced capacity, increasing the refill time from daily to a bi-weekly basis. Abigail also received breast augmentation surgery. In 2012, she had gigantic, custom-built Saline fillers implanted into her breasts. The filler rated at 800.000 CCs were implanted partially filled, then overfilled to about 1.022.900 CCs. making them the largest implants every constructed for any species. The implants are constructed from multi-layered Silicone and Kevlar fibers and Silicone Gels, using a custom rubberizes called EB_30 for lubrication. EB_30 is a mix of Mineral Oils, Hexamoll DINCH and TPE Granulates. The implants require a head pressure of about 450 bars to be inflated.